Healing Scars
by GamerGold
Summary: Beast Boy gets hurt in battle. It's up to Raven to heal him but there is a twist not good at summary's but what more do I have to say BBxRae. Oneshot Re-Wriren


_**Ok so this is my first fanfiction ever!**_

_**And this is going to be a BBxRae oneshot **_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

The doors hissed open as cyborg rushed in caring Beast Boy in his arms and the others not far behind. "Get him to the infirmary, now!" Robin called. When they reached the infirmary Cyborg laid Beast Boy on a bed "please be okay BB." Cyborg whispered while moving out the way so Raven could heal him. A blue glow started to come from Ravens hands as she started to heal Beast Boy. His bruises faded, scratches disappeared and bones reassembled. Beast Boys eyes shot open and looked around meeting the other titans faces. "I'm going to my room" Raven said as she started for the door she stumbled a bit but quickly went out the door. Beast Boy was the only one who saw that but turned his attention back to Cyborg Starfire and Robin. Raven head was spinning rapidly by the time she got into her room. As soon as she shut her door behind her she blacked out as the pain was too much. When she heals the wounds and pain is transferred to her bruising cutting her body.

Beast Boy had left the infirmary and sat on the lounge watching a movie but for some reason he couldn't.

His mind drifting off to the battle before.

_Flashback_

_The H.I.V.E was stealing from a jewellery store. Robin and Starfire took on Mammoth, Raven took on Jinx and he and Cyborg took on Gizmo. The battle went on for a little while till Jinx shot a large pink blast of energy. Raven dodged by fazing into the ground the energy hit a small nearby building. Mammoth accidently hit the build while dodging one of Starfire's energy bolts. Gizmo knocked Beast Boy back so he was near the building and started to fight Cyborg again. _

_BB transformed into a tiger and was about to leap when the building fell on top of he. Raven saw this, before he blacked out he could hear her calling his name._

_And then everything went black. After that he woke up in the infirmary._

_Flashback ended _

Raven, his thoughts suddenly drifted to her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

Of course Terra laughed at his jokes. She betrayed The Teen Titans and Beast Boy also found out that Raven did find his jokes funny. But she didn't show it when she showed emotion she destroyed stuff all around her. But then he remembered Raven stumbling out the door.

A scream echoed through the tower snapping Beast Boy out of his thoughts. Beast Boy got up and ran through the door down to where Starfire was as Cy and Robin showed up as well.

Starfire's face showed complete shock and horror as tears poured down her face.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Robin asked wanting to know what made the Tamaranian scream. Starfire shakily pointed into Raven's open door.

What the titans saw shocked them dearly.

Raven was on the floor blood spilling out covering the floor. She was a lot paler and her breaths were short and hoarse.

Beast Boy felt his heart shatter as he saw Raven on the floor. "Is she going to be alight?" Beast Boy thoughtHe could not move but just stare in horror. Cyborg was the first one to recover and ran into the room picking her up gently and taking her to the infirmary. The other's soon followed Cyborg had already scanned her for what was causing this. Raven had two broken ribs, her left ankle sprained and had nasty bruises and cuts. "Why does she have the same injures as BB?" Cyborg thought "I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

"How is Raven?" Robin asked as he was holding the crying Tamaranian in his arms.

"Yeah Cy will she be ok?" Beast Boy asked. "She'll be fine" Cyborg said "I'll continue here you guys should go rest."

The others went off to bed as Cyborg ran a scan again. He sighed as he looked at Raven she wasn't healing herself.

Cyborg turned back to the computer and started tapping away.

It had been an hour since the others left and Cyborg was still on the computer looking at all the cut bruises, and broken bones. When he heard a moan as he turned his head to see Raven's eyes open.

"Raven your awake" Cyborg happily said run to her side pulling out a chair and sitting next to her bed.

"How's my little sister going you scared us" Cyborg said slowly because Raven might have a headache.

And yes to him Raven was like a sister to him. "C-Cyborg?" Raven said trying to sit up.

"Raven be careful" Cyborg said helping Raven up so she could sit up properly. "Ok Raven I need to talk with you" Cyborg's face suddenly changing from happy to serious. Raven just looked at him but then slowly nodded her head. "Raven when you heal someone does their injury's and pain transfer to you?" Cyborg asked in a serious tone. Raven dropped her head so she didn't have to look at Cyborg "yes" she replied. "Why didn't you tell me?" Cyborg asked his face softening Raven looked up "I don't know" Raven said.

It was morning and Beast Boy woke up quickly jumping down he ran to the infirmary. His heart fluttered when he saw Raven awake "Raven" he cried giving the dark girl a hug. Raven pushed Beast Boy off he had a hurt look on his face but they saw that Raven pushed him of because she was hurt.

"Sorry" Beast Boy muttered rubbing the back of his head. "No problem" Raven said she wished that she could be in his arms for ever. But the pain was too much.

"I was so worried" Beast Boy said looking up and meeting those beautiful purple eyes.

"He was worried?" Raven thought as a blush crept on to her cheeks.

Both not knowing what they were doing they both leaned in till their lips touched. Soon they were kissing and their brains screaming for air they pulled apart. Somewhere BB had moved and sat next to Raven and had his arms around her waist. And Raven had her arms around his neck they both leaned in so their foreheads were touching and they could feel the others breath. Staring into each other's eyes "I love you Raven" "I love you too"

_**The End**_

_**just to remind you this is my first fanfiction.**_

_**I'm also sorry that Robin and Starfire were not in it much :/**_

_**so thanks for reading**_


End file.
